


Switched

by poopsipie



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reader Insert, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopsipie/pseuds/poopsipie
Summary: The messiah and the god switched places.





	1. The Gift

_"Happy birthday, Niko!"_

 

His mama congratulated him happily as she put a plate of pancakes in front of him. Niko's eyes lit up and a cheerful is formed on his face. "Pancakes!" He exclaimed as he start to stuff them into his mouth. His mama laughed softly as she watch her son's silly behavior. "Thanks, ma!" He gave her a toothy grin. His mama smiled and pet her son's head. In the afternoon, his friends came over to his birthday party to congratulate him and give him presents. They talk, laugh, and played all day.

 

How happy he was at that day.

 

A year has passed since the "being a messiah" accident, and he is happy he can finally go back home. However, he still miss his friends who live in the another world, especially [Name]. He told his friends about his adventure, but they didn't believe him. Even his mama didn't believe him. But he didn't care, he felt so lucky to have such an amazing adventure.

 

The party was over and nighttime has come. "I'll clean up the mess, you can go to bed," his mama told him. Niko gave her a worried look, "are you sure you don't want my help, mama? I feel really bad..." She chuckled softly in response, "yes, sweetie, I'm sure. Don't worry about it, today is your birthday after all." Niko nodded and went to his bedroom. But before he can leave the kitchen, he heard his mama exclaiming, "oh, and don't forget to turn off your computer! You left it on since the party started, I didn't turn it off because I don't want you forgot to save your work again and lost all of your data."

 

Niko look at her in confusion. "But I haven't touch it since this morning," he muttered to himself. He just shrugged it off and left. He went to his bedroom, and before he turn off the computer, he saw an unfamiliar program on the desktop. It was called "God.exe".

 

He tilted his head in confusion. "I don't remember installing this," he thought. He sat on his desk and clicked on it.

 

A popup window appeared.

 

 

 

> "happy birthday, Niko."
> 
>  

Niko's small heart started to race.

 

How does it know his name? How did it get here? He tried to ignore those questions.

 

He was curious about the program, so he clicked the "OK" button to continue. A title screen appeared and a sad melody of a music box started to play in the background. Niko realize it was a game. The background was dark. There was no name of the game shown on the screen, only a person's wearing clean white blouse and blue [shorts/skirt], which is knee-length, with their back facing the screen, as if they didn't want to show their face. They also have [hair-length] [hair color] and [skin color].

 

_Is... Is this... ?_

 

 

> >> START
> 
>       QUIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad omg--
> 
> i promise i'll make the next chapter longer


	2. The Protagonist

Your eyes shot open.

 

You found yourself sitting on an old, rusty desk. Seems like you fell asleep, but how did you end up at this... place? You look around you, the room seems awful similar with your classroom; the whiteboard made from thin glass, the teacher desk (the most comfortable desk of all), the electric fans on the ceiling, and the other 38 desks. But they were old, dirty and look abandoned. Well, yours are old and dirty too, but this place was _way_ worse. There were cracks on the whiteboard, some of the chairs are unorganized, the color of the walls were fading, and the electric fans were broken.

 

How did you fell asleep in this school? You don't remember anything about going to an abandoned and probably haunted school. You got up from your seat, and walk towards the door. You felt like your legs move by their own, but at the same time you didn't. You tried to open the door, but it was locked from outside. You tried not to panic. You look around you, then your eyes landed on a very familiar desk.

 

> [Press ( **X** ) to check the desk.] _  
> _
> 
>  

You checked the teacher's desk. You tried to open the top of the desk and what you see suprised you. You found a bunch of toys--just like in your school, like cards, comic books, and yo-yo, also old-fashioned phones, but those were not you looking for. You search for something more useful to open the door, and finally you found it.

 

> [ **Rusty Key** obtained!]

 

You tried to unlock the door with the key, and it did unlock. As soon as you open the door, a bright light suddenly blinded you. You covered your eyes from the light with your hands.

 

 _What the hell is going on!?_ You thought. You took a peek by opening one of your eyes, and the bright light disappeared. Instead of the haunted-looking school environment you were expecting, you found yourself in a dark woods, it was already night, and there was no moon to bright your path. You felt fear, confusion, and anxiety all mix up together. You can feel your legs were shaking in fear. This is way worse than a haunted-looking school filled with zombies.

 

You took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, trying to calm yourself down. You felt something vibrated in the pocket of your [pants/skirt]. You took it out, and found your phone. It surprised you when you see the battery is full, because it never was. Whenever you finish charge your phone, the battery will reduce itself by 20% or more, even if you don't use it. This confused you, you didn't remember having a phone with you. You checked for signals, and you found none.

 

You went deeper into the woods, and deeper... deeper... deeper... and more deep. It was really cold. _God_ , where is your [fav. color] hoodie when you need it? You gritted your teeth as you rub your arms, trying to find warm. You heard a rustle behind you. You turn around and what you saw was unbelievable, causing you to stumbled backwards. A dark figure with scary, bright red eyes. It was huge, ~~thats what she said amirite~~. Its body is covered with long, black fur and it has large paws with sharp claws. His head looks like Ghastly from Pokemon, but without a sinister smile. You know Pokemon right? Of course you know. Yo, that _shit_ is good man. So fucking good. I also love their games, especially the Gold version. But this story isn't about Pokemon, this is about you getting slaughtered by a monster.

 

>   
> 
> 
> **_MONSTER:_  ** _"gurr blrp gurp brr"  
>  _

 

 

It growled at you. took a few steps forward to you, and then you ran. You ran with all of your energy. It was the same feeling again; you felt your legs move by their own. You heard fast, heavy footstep following behind you, trying to catch up. You didn't dare to look back, you just kept running away from the monster. Then suddenly, a big, old tree collapsed, blocking your way. _Are you kidding me!? How is that tree suddenly collapsed!?_ you thought. The Author was a shithead, they made the tree collapse with no logical reason. You were totally not ready for that.

 

Before you can ran to the other side of the path, away from the tree, the monster caught you. It pinned you against the ground, you can feel its breath. It opened its mouth, showing his large, sharp teeth. There was nothing you can do. You were frozen in fear, all you could do is watch the monster eat you in horror before you die.

 

* * *

 

 

A red color flashed on Niko's computer screen. Niko gasped and widen his eyes slightly. The screen turn dark and the 'Game Over' text appeared.

 

Another popup windows appeared,

 

 

> "You killed them."
> 
>  

He can't believed it. _You killed [Name]. You killed somebody._ It echoed in his head. It was too much for a ten years old boy. He clicked 'OK' to continue.

 

 

> "But that's okay!"

 

He blinked. _How is killing somebody is okay?_

 

>  
> 
> "Unlike them, who only have one shot to help you, you have infinity shots."
> 
>  
> 
> "I will help you."
> 
>  
> 
> "You can kill them multiple times, and I will bring them back to life and move them to the safe location, so you could try again."
> 
>  
> 
> "Have fun, Niko."

 

Even though it said it will revive them, he still felt bad. He killed someone. He killed _you_. He knows how it feels, trapped in a world and you keep coming back again and again. He wanted to stop, but the game must go on.

 

 

> TRY AGAIN
> 
>  >> **L̶͡͡Ę͜A̷̡̕͞V̧͢E̡͏̛**


	3. The Punishment

You leaned on a tree, you are tired from running away from a... whatever that thing is. You breathed heavily, with your hand on your chest. You almost died twice- no, _thrice._ More--but a bit bigger--trees almost squashed you, but luckily, you dodge them. The trees blocked the monster path. The monster roared in anger, it tried to punch and climb the trees, but it failed. After a few minutes of trying, it huffed and left.

 

You continued walking, you didn't want the monster to come back and eat you. But after the 'incident', you were horrified at the thought of another monster jump in front of you. The darkness didn't help your fear, so you took your phone out and turn on the flashlight mode. But your fear was still remain in you. Out of nowhere, you found a small hut. It looks old and abandon.  _Good enough for me to stay overnight!_ You thought. You knocked on the door, in case there was someone live in there.

 

 

 

> . . .

 

No response.

 

You knocked again, but more louder this time.

 

Again, no response.

 

You thought no one is home, so it was safe for you to come in. You twisted the handle, and surprisingly for you, it was unlock. You quickly enter the hut and cosed the door behind you. There was not much in there, just a wooden desk with books on top of it, a bed which is large enough for you to sleep in, and a large cabinet. _Hopefully the monster won't find me here,_ you thought. Before you let your body fell on the bed, you heard heavy footsteps. "Must be the monster," you mumbled to yourself. It sounded more louder and heavier than before, and it seems like it wasn't alone. You panicked.

 

 

 

 

 

> **GOD:** ( _They are coming closer, I have to do something quick...!)_

 

* * *

 

 

Niko's hands started to sweat when the timer show up on top left of his computer's screen. It showed him he only have 20 seconds to save the "god"'s life. He didn't want them to die again. He tried to check every corner of the room starting from the wooden desk.

 

 

 

> **GOD:** _(I cannot hide under here, my body doesn't fit. Even if I can, they will find me eventually. It's too revealing.)_

 

He started to feel anxious. He tried to click on the wall and the corner of the room, but nothing happened. He only have 15 seconds left. He clicked on the large cabinet.

 

 

 

> **GOD:** _(...I mean, it's better than nothing.)_
> 
>  
> 
> > _PUSH THE CABINET_
> 
> _NEVERMIND_

 

The child sighed in relief, he was glad he can save them from dying. That's what he thought, at least. He watched the protagonist pushed the cabinet to the door with all their strength, then it fell right in front of the wooden door. He can hear a loud crash when it did. The god looks exhausted, Niko felt bad for them. _Must be tiring,_ he thought.

 

 

 

> **GOD:** _(that was quite heavy! I'm surprised I can move it with these noodles arms.)_
> 
>  
> 
> **GOD** **:**   _(But I don't think blocking the door will be enough...)  
>  _

 

Niko thought [Name] is worrying too much, but he was so wrong. He make them stand near the bed, and wait until the times run out. When there was no time left, a monster suddenly busted into the hut, breaking the cabinet. It was the same monster who chased the poor teen, and also slaughtered them. It roared loudly, then more monsters rushed into the hut, and more monsters came in, it keep coming until there was no space left, causing to suffocating [Name].

 

 

 

> **GOD:** _"Hhh...!"_
> 
>  
> 
> **GOD:** _"Can't.... Breathe...."_
> 
>  
> 
> **GOD _:_  ** _"Too...--!!"_

 

The screen changed, showing a crowd of monsters, and a trembling human's hand can be seen sticking out from the crowd. Niko's computer screen flashed to bright red, followed with a disgusting sound. Niko didn't know what making that sound, and well, I think he better not knowing it. Even though he didn't know what it is, he knew it's a bad sign. The screen flashed into bright red again with the same sound, but more horrible. Every time it flashed into red, the sound become more gross and horrifying.

 

The screen turned to bright red for the last time, followed with the same sound. Niko almost gagged. He was traumatized by this 'game'. He didn't understand why would someone make [Name] suffer by dying multiple times in horrible ways. _[Name] is a nice friend, they don't deserve this... W-why would someone..._ He felt like crying.

 

Suddenly, he heard the door of his bedroom open.

 

It was his mama. "Niko, dear, why aren't you not sleeping?" She asked, she was surprised because her son is not the type who stay up late. "I heard noises, I thought someone broke into your room and messes with your computer!" She exclaimed, then sighed, "kids with their video games..."

 

Niko looked down to his lap in shame, "I-I'm sorry, ma. I won't do it again, I promise." Then it caught his attention. What if someone DID break into his room and mess with his computer. His mama smiled at him, "it's fine. Now go to your bed." Niko smiled her back and nodded, "good night, mama!" When his mama left, Niko lay on his bed with his eyes wide awake.

 

He kept thinking about his computer, the person who made the 'game', and [Name]'s deaths. He kept wondering, why would someone consider this as a gift? To them, especially to [Name], it felt like a punishment, or a curse. A very, horrible curse. And the cat-looking child is going to find out why.

 

 

> _CONTINUE ?_
> 
>  
> 
> YES       > LEAVE


	4. a/n - i'm so sorry

before i can begin, _thank you thank you thank you **THANK YOU** SO MUCH_ for the lovely comments!! i really did not expect many people enjoy this fanfiction lmao.

 

i know y'all hate author's notes, i hate it too. but i feel like i have to make one.

 

i'm v sorry for not updating. it feels like it's been ages since the last time i updated this ??

 

the reason why i haven't updated is; i was too busy to mess around with my computer. school is getting more difficult for me and it makes me feel suicidal alkfjdkwkwkjd,,

 

i will try to make the next chapter longer, if not, more than one chapter.

 

i'm so sorry boys. i'll try to update as soon as possible. ;(

**Author's Note:**

> you don't know how much i love this game.
> 
> this is my first story on ao3, and english is not my native language. please go easy on me!


End file.
